What will it take to make their happy family
by caboson23
Summary: When a 15 year old girl comes into the precinct and tells her story to Olivia and hits close to home for her will her and Alex take the girl and her girlfriend in and make the happy family they always wanted
1. Meeting the mystery girl

Chapter 1

Alex and Olivia are a married couple and have been for the last 3 years the still work for the same places and Alex has Endometriosis so she can't get pregant and Liv couldn't because her job was to dangerous so they were basically waiting for a miracle. They were talking about it over lunch when Cragen came over to them and said "Hey I need both of you to help someone their is a 15 year old girl who said she doesn't want to talk to anyone other than you two because she knows you understand so can you talk to her she said to me that she wanted to report her rape before the statue runs out but wants to tlak to you guys."

"Yeah Cap'n we can do that whats her name?"

"She hasn't said but I know if you work your magic it can happen."

Olivia and Alex walks to the doorway of Captain Cragens office when they stop and right before they announce themselves they hear the girl speak to them and she said "Olivia Alex thanks for coming to listen to me but first can I ask something."

"One question how do you know everyones name and yes you can ask a question."

"I know everyones name I am the leader of the Ghosts so I know everyone everywhere in New York and my question is I need to call my umm friend Cassidy."

"Who is Cassidy and what do you mean you are the leader of Ghosts I have heard of them."

"Cassidy is my girlfriend who lives with me after her mom died we have been living together for 2 years but I left my foster mom when I was 12 which was 1 year before Cass came to live with me I was the only one she trusts fully and sometimes when she doesn't hear from me in a while she gets worried and I don't like to worry her so can we either go get her and go somewhere more private for mem to tell you guys what my living has done to the world she won't go anywhere unless she knows I trust them because we know a lot of bad people and nobody what anybody tells you I taught her to look for any signs of a person being out of the ordinary and only meet people in public so nothing would happen to her because she os the only reason I get up in the morning just to know that she loves me and will listen to me means a lot because nobody has cared for me in my life so I put up walls to everyone and so nobody but cassidy adn my wing my unit know the real me because we are a family like no other but I have been behind on some of the rent so we had no idea what to do so I do more work and odd jobs for her to live good as long as she has anything she needs and wants I will be a happy person."

"Ok and what are the Ghosts I have heard of them but I always thought they were a myth."

"Nope we are not a myth we are basically another version of the NYPD but we don't walk around in dress uniform or business casual with badges we are organized but nobody can tell we are their nobody knows me and I don't know nobody if one of our own is questioned we protect each other and I am the leader of every decision anywhere anytime that has to do with any of my people."

"Ok so why don't we start with why did you run away." Olivia says but scared of the answer because she sees this kid show no emotione whatsoever and it bothers her because she can tell someone has hurt her.

"Well I ran away from the last foster mother because she told me I look alot like her dead daughter that was killed in a car accident so when she got to sad she used to drink to make everything go away and one day when I caught her when she fell she still had a vodka bottle in her hand and she hit me over and over until I passed out and when I woke up she was passed out drunk on the floor beside me and I was layong on the floor with a massive headache because of how many times she hit me that was when I was 8. When I was 10 she had a new boyfriend and his name was Joshua Brooks and when my mom would pass out being drunk he would come in my room and touch me. When I hit 11 she was still with him and that was when he started raping me every time he came over my foster mothers house so when I was 12 I called my friend who is a part of Ghosts and he help me get away and move me into a apartment where when I was 13 Cassidy's mom died and she came to live with me and we have been together ever since a couple months."

"Ok and when you 11 you said he started raping you and when that happened did you ever tell your foster mother?"

"Every time I told her she just said I probably wanted it and then she started yelling at me how dare I try to stela her boyfriend which was when I came out and started yelling at her saying that why would I want to steal her boyfriend if I didn't like boys because I like girls and then she started hitting me again and again."


	2. Discussion of what do from their on

Chapter 2

By the end of her story she had both Olivia and Alex in tears but they still had more questions to go and they wanted to see if they could help this girl because she could also be the answer to their pprayers asking for the happy family that they wanted to have. Alex looks at the girl and asks "What is your name?"

"I don't have a real name but the people of Ghosts calls me Daummen because it is a term of respect."

"What do you mean you don't have a real name?"

"Well when I was with my foster mother she never callled me by a name because she never talked to me and I was told I was never given a name and it has always been like that."

" Ok well can you give us 5 minutes to talk to our Captain and see if you can come with us to go and pick up Cassidy and maybe live with us for a little while if thats is ok with you and her."

"Yeah thats fine but are you sure we won't be a inconvience because I can go back to my house and go back to my lifestyle it worked for me before and it will work again."

"No i'm sure." Alex finishes saying before she looks at Olivia and says "Come Liv lets go talk to Captain."

Olivia and Alex walk out and talk with Captain and they were able to take the girls home and give them a loving family because that what they need. So when they go to tell the girl the good news she just said ok with no emotion like the whole time they were talking and then they were on their way to go get their stuff and Cassidy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from SVU they all belong to Dick Wolf.


	3. Go to get Cassidy

When Liv and Alex get in the car with Daummen they head down to the bronx to a studio apartment to pick up Cassidy. Daummen looks over at Olivia and says "I should go get her she knows it is dangerous to open the door at any point in the day because of the people that are suppose to be coming after Ghosts."

"Ok go up their and tell Cassidy that she needs to pack a few items or whateber she wants to bring because we are going to bring you to our house."

"Ok I got it."

So Daummen walks up the stairs that leads to her studio apartment door and she puts in the key and opens the door to one very sleeping Cassidy. She walks over to the bed to wake up cassidy. She stands over her and gently moves her and says "Hey baby wakey wakey we have to go somewhere new."

Cassidy begins to wake up and she looks at Daummen and says "Hey baby you're home so soon whats wrong."

"Yeah well I went down to the 16 precinct and reported my rape and so they said we have to go with Olivia and Alex for a while because they think that josh knows where I am."

"Ok well let me get up and pack some clothes and stuff. Do you want me to pack your clothes to baby?"

"Yes please babe and I will call Nick to get rid of the apartment and leave no trace."

"Ok I'll be right out with our stuff even though we don't have much."

Daummen walks over on the other side of the studio and takes out her phone and dials Nick waits for it to ring. Nick picks up with "Who's this."

"Daummen is this Carlson."

"Carlson on deck with Conceicao Sebastio and Cooke what can we do for you cap."

"Well remember that situation we were dealing with before I became a part of ghosts about that guy."

"Yeah the RE situation."

"Well I finally did something about it and we are going away for a little while so I need you to take care of the apartment and Cassidy is coming with me."

"Ok we are on it."

"Carlson I need all eyes from unit 3 part 25 on deck at 114 East Main Street, Manhattan because that is where I'm gonna be and I have a feeling I'm gonna need some supplies while I'm in hiding."

"Ok but for the supplies who do you want on call."

"Conceicao please."

"On it." COnceicao says as on cue.

Daummen then walks over to Casssidy, wraps her arms around her girlfriend as she shifts in her arms to give her a kiss. The start of it was slow and sensual but it soon it grow more and more heated and they were inching towards the bed when Daummen stops them and says "We need to get downstairs because they are waiting for us but we can continue this later." 


End file.
